vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pantherlily
|-|Pantherlily= |-|Pantherlily in X792= |-|Battle Mode= Summary Panther Lily (パンサー・リリー, Pansā Rirī) is an Exceed that used to work for the kingdom of Edolas as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army. He is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and is Gajeel Redfox's companion. During the time Fairy Tail was disbanded he was a member of the Magic Council however rejoined Fairy Tail after the guild returned. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | Likely High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Pantherlily, Lily (alias) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Exceed, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Flight, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, His Sword can cut through Acid Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought Gajeel on equal footing) | City level (Defeated Neppa) | Likely Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to Lisanna) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Gajeel) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Neppa) | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class (Traded blows with Gajeel) | City Class | Likely Large Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Small City level (Took multiple attacks from Gajeel) | City level | Likely Large Mountain level |'Large Mountain level' Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to several meters with his sword Standard Equipment: Bustermarm Sword (formerly), Musica Sword Intelligence: Considerably Intelligent Weaknesses: Irrational fear of thunder. His Battle Mode has a time limit Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aera' (翼, エーラ, Ēra): Panther Lily, like every other Exceed, is capable of sprouting feathery wings that grant him the ability to fly, at the same time neutralizing the weight of one possible passenger carried by him. In his original, massive form, these wings are much larger than those of normal-sized Exceeds. Aera greatly helps Panther Lily out in battle, allowing him to remain out of reach of his enemies while he wields one of his large weapons to strike at them, or to rapidly dodge their ranged attacks, granting him added maneuverability and speed. *'Battle Mode Shift' (戦闘モードシフト, Sentō Mōdo Shifuto): While in Edolas, he was known for his huge size and mass, especially large when compared to a stereotypical Exceed. After being transported to Earth Land, Panther Lily has undergone major changes: his body has been drastically reduced in size, with him now being the same height as most of his fellow Exceeds. This is, according to his own words, because Earth Land "doesn't fit well with his previous body". However, true to his role as a physical fighter, Panther Lily has developed the ability to temporarily transform back to his usual large size, regaining his original strength, stamina and power. This proves to be rather difficult, as he can only maintain his large size for a short period of time. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Note: This profile covers Lily's statistics when using his Battle Mode. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cats Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Exceed